Diet
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Ino, dengarkan aku. Lagipula, walau kau tak kurus sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu," pemuda itu tersenyum. / AU


"Ino, dengarkan aku. Lagipula, walau kau tak kurus sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu," pemuda itu tersenyum. /AU

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Sai x Ino Yamanaka | I take no profits except to amuse myself from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Bulan desember telah tiba. Salju pun turun berjatuhan.

Sekarang adalah musim dingin dan saat ini Ino tengah menyiapkan sup krim jagung hangat yang masih mengepul untuk disantap.

Baru saja ia selesai memasak. Setelah mematikan kompor dan menaruh panci berisi sup tersebut ke meja makan, ia mengambil sebuah mangkok beserta sendok di lemari piring kemudian segera menuangkan sup itu ke dalamnya.

Di hadapannya, Sai hanya terduduk anteng melihat apa yang gadis itu lakukan tanpa banyak komentar.

"Nah, siap. Silahkan dinikmati, Sai- _kun_!" gadis itu menyerahkan semangkuk sup jagung ke hadapan Sai. Ia berucap riang sambil tersenyum lebar kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Ino- _chan_."

" _Itadakimasu_!" lelaki berkulit pucat itu segera menyendok sup yang beraroma lezat, meniupnya perlahan sebelum menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Ah, masakan Ino memang selalu nikmat.

Beberapa suapan telah ia telan namun ia merasa agak risih karena sedaritadi Ino terus-menerus memandanginya dengan intens.

Dilihatnya dengan seksama, di hadapan gadis itu tidak terdapat mangkuk sup sama sekali.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti makan dan meletakkan sendoknya dengan perlahan, sebelum menatap kembali ke arah gadisnya itu, "Kenapa kau tidak makan, Ino _-chan_?"

Yang ditanya gelagapan. Merasa malu karena tertangkap basah terus memandang ke arah kekasihnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di _flat_ tempat tinggal Sai, berlindung dari badai salju di luar sana.

Ino terjebak di sini dari siang dan tak bisa kemana-mana. Makanya ia yang memasak untuk kekasihnya itu. Yah, walaupun ia memang sering melakukannya, sih. Terhitung sudah tiga jam pula ia berada di _flat_ ini.

 _Apato_ lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai seniman ini tergolong minimalis tapi sangat elegan. Hanya terdapat beberapa ruangan tapi di sini ia merasa amat nyaman.

Pipinya merona merah. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "E-eh, i-i-itu, a-ano... Aku... Aku tidak lapar kok, Sai _-kun_!" gadis itu berseru kencang.

Sai ingin tertawa, tapi mati-matian ditahannya. Ia tak mau gadisnya itu mengamuk dan berujung ngambek kepadanya. Bisa repot dan panjang urusannya nanti. Padahal lucu sekali melihat perempuan yang selalu berapi-api itu ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya lelaki berambut eboni itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, "Ah, _sou ka_."

 _Kruyuukkkk._

Sai yang ingin melanjutkan makannya, berhenti. Ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Dipandangnya lagi Ino yang saat ini tengah membuang muka sambil bersidekap dada, rona merah di pipinya semakin pekat.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin makan, Ino- _chan_?" Sai bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Kali ini, ia terkekeh pelan, membuat si gadis Yamanaka mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Tidak! Aku sedang diet, puas kau!"

Wah, gawat. Tanda-tanda merajuk. Siaga satu!

Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa lagi.

"Kenapa harus diet? Berat badanmu bertambah lagi?" Akhirnya, hanya kalimat ini lah yang terpikirkan oleh Sai.

"Enak saja!" Ino menggeleng, lantas menelungkupkan kepalanya ke arah meja makan. Satu tangannya ia tekuk sebagai tempat bertumpu sedangkan tangan yang lain menjulur ke arah depan.

"Si _forehead_ itu mengejekku gendut lagi. Aku tak terima, dasar jidat lebar. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku kurus, biar dia tahu rasa!" _fashion designer_ itu berucap menggebu. Sebenarnya ia sangat lapar saat ini. Tapi amarah dan rasa kesalnya lebih mendominasi.

Ia berdecak. Padahal di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini, pasti akan sangat enak jika menyantap yang hangat-hangat.

Ah, Sakura rupanya. Sai tak heran, memang kekasihnya itu sering bertengkar untuk masalah sepele dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau harus makan, Ino. Nanti kau bisa sakit," ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

"Tapi aku harus diet, Sai- _kun,_ " Ino merengek. Kepalanya masih tertunduk di atas meja makan.

Pemuda itu harus sabar jika menghadapi kelakuan Ino yang seperti ini. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

Sai menangkap sebelah tangan gadis itu yang menjulur ke depan. Digenggamnya erat dan dielusnya pelan, membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepala dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Diet saat musim dingin itu, tak baik, Ino."

Ino menunduk, ia tahu betul bahwa perkataan Sai itu benar adanya. Tapi perasaan kesalnya terhadap Sakura jauh lebih besar sekarang.

Lelaki bermata obsidian itu memandang Ino dengan sayang, dikecupnya tangan gadis itu yang masih ia genggam.

"Ino, dengarkan aku. Lagipula, walau kau tak kurus sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu," pemuda itu tersenyum.

Pipi Ino kembali memerah. Kepalanya yang tadi menunduk kini kembali terangkat. Ia balas tersenyum kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

Tapi. Tunggu.

Ino tersadar akan satu hal. Perempatan siku-siku kemudian muncul di dahinya, "Jadi maksudmu, aku memang gendut, begitu?!"

 _Ups_. Sepertinya Sai salah bicara.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Kriuukkkk. OOC overload wkwkwkw


End file.
